


Herman

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Herman

**Herman**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity

**Rating:** PG (innuendo)

**Word Count:** 367

 

Oliver pulled Felicity over to the night table on her side of the bed and opened the drawer.

“What's that?” Oliver pointed into the drawer.

“Oh that's Herman. He's my….” Felicity answered.

“I know exactly what it is. The question is: why do you still have it?” Oliver pointed at it again

“Um. Sentimental reasons?” Felicity shrugged.

“Well you can get rid of it. You won't need it anymore.” Oliver told her.

“Really? What if you're dead or gone or tired or cranky or tired and cranky? What am I supposed to do just wait for you and be frustrated?” Felicity tilted her head at him and looked over the top of her glassed. “Well?”

“Felicity!”

“Oliver, we have known each other for three years but we have only just started sleeping together. I needed Herman to take care of things when you didn’t.” Felicity said.

“Like Ray.” Oliver countered.  

“That was different. Ray usually bought me dinner first.” Felicity made a face when she realized what she said.  

Oliver looked completely disgusted.

Felicity laughed. “Don’t be jealous. He isn't as big as you.”

“Ray or Herman?” Oliver smirked

“Um both?” Felicity realized that was the best answer she could give.

“Nice to know but you should at least take it out of that drawer and put it somewhere else.” Oliver suggested.

“Fine. I'll put Herman in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom.” Felicity said.

“Thank you Felicity. Oliver smiled. “And if you're frustrated I'll take care of it even when I'm tired and cranky.”

“Deal!” Felicity thought for a moment. “Oliver, why were you in this drawer?”

“I was looking for some lotion.” Oliver realized what that sounded like. ”For my hands.”

“It better be for your hands and not your….” Felicity pointed at his crotch.

Oliver held up his hands. “It’s for my hands. I swear.”

Felicity closed the drawer and opened the one below it. She handed him a tube of hand lotion. “It better be.”

“Thank you!” Oliver smiled at her.

“Now stay out of my drawers” Felicity made a face when she heard what she said.

Oliver laughed and pulled her into his arms. “That is never going to happen.”.


End file.
